Pesadilla
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Era demoledor, aplastante, y mil veces más doloroso que la muerte de su hermano, porque era ella; Beth, aquella rubia que le había robado el corazón.


¡Holas!

_Mio. Mio. Mio..._ simplemente mio :)

Cuando creí que ya no escribiría mas sobre esta parejita nació esta historia ;)

Se que muchos odiamos y lloramos con el capítulo "Coda" por la muerte de Beth. Y es que yo, personalmente, esperaba un reencuentro mas... mas... armonioso con abrazos o que se yo, pero al final no paso. Fue un digno: _Lo que pudo haber sido y nunca fue ni sera_ :/

Esta historia es jodidamente irreal, demasiado, ya me entenderán, pero en mi mentesita se creo a partir de unas noticias que leí hace algunos muchos días ;)

Espero les guste.

Bye

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes The Walking Dead no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Pesadilla**

Era demoledor, aplastante y mil veces más doloroso que la muerte de su hermano.

Aquel sonido fue el inicio de las emociones que recorrieron su interior. Estaba cegado, jodidamente dolido, cuando alzó el brazo y le disparó a Dawn.

_"Fue sin querer"_, dijo.

Pero Daryl no escuchó ni comprendió aquellas tres palabras. La mató. Un tiro directo en la frente, entre los ojos.

Luego de eso, todo se resolvió. Era increíble que matando a una persona todo se acabara, pero esta vez no fue solo una fueron dos. Y la pérdida de Beth flotaba entre los presentes.

Se podían ir, la oficial Shepherd lo había dicho. Ellos no se lo impedirían. Incluso Noah podía irse con ellos.

Por inercia y porque deseaba hacerlo, Daryl cogió el cuerpo inerte de su querida Beth. A diferencia de la última vez, ya no pesaba tanto.

El camino a la puerta principal fue largo, angustioso y terriblemente silencioso, incomodo.

Daryl no fue consciente cuando atravesó aquella puerta de cristal, sus pies se movían solos, por inercia. Fue un grito seguido de mucho llanto lo que lo sacó del mutismo.

_Maggie_.

Caminó hacia ella. Todo el grupo se dispersó asumiendo la nueva perdida. La chica aún estaba en el piso por lo que Daryl no soltó ni un minuto a Beth.

Era tan doloroso ver su rostro más pálido de lo normal, su cuerpo inerte. Ya no podría escuchar su voz, su melodiosa voz, sus canciones, sus preguntas ni sus sinceridades. La extrañaría. Joder.

Fue tan iluso, como siempre le ocurría, al pensar que luego tendría un minuto para hablarle y abrazarle. Para reencontrarse como correspondía, pero no, no fue así. Se arrepentía de no haberle ido a buscar él, de no haberla mirado más de un segundo y decirle con la mirada lo mucho que la había extrañado, porque estúpidamente pensó que podría hacerlo después, pero el después no existe y menos en el mundo de mierda en donde viven.

Ahora Beth se había ido y no volvería. Tendría que tragarse todas las palabras que tenía pensado decirle, tendría que tragarse todos los sentimientos que estaban en su corazón.

Estaba cansado de perder personas, pero con ella era distinto. Ella no era cualquiera. Ella era la mujer de la que se había enamorado. Sí, lo admitía, la amaba. Mucho le costó darse cuenta, pero era la verdad. Dolorosa, pero cierta.

Y ahora... ahora tendría que tragarse todo eso, porque solamente permanecerían en su corazón.

La aferró más a su pecho y susurró aquellas dos palabras. Maggie y los demás aún estaban lejos por lo que no podían escucharle, pero se dio cuenta de que le importaba poco si lo hacían.

_Me estoy volviendo buena en esto, pronto ya no te necesitare._

Aún recordaba aquellas palabras, mejor dicho recordaba cada momento, palabra y acción. Sin lugar a dudas aquellos días con ella habían sido los mejores. Ahora debía dejarla ir. Ya no sacaba nada con lamentarse o con arrepentirse de lo que no había hecho o dicho. Ella estaba muerta y en sus brazos.

Alguien la alejó un poco, Maggie acariciaba el rostro aún cálido de Beth, y Daryl dejó que se la llevara porque él sentía el corazón roto.

Si había sobrevivido a estar sin ella los días, semanas, posteriores a su desaparición era solamente porque sabía que Beth estaba viva, pero ahora... ahora ella se ha ido... ella... había muerto.

—Daryl...

El cazador levantó la mirada encontrándose con los asombrados ojos de Maggie, ella no lo está mirando, ella tiene sus ojos puestos en la carga que está en sus brazos. Entonces, Daryl bajó la mirada encontrándose con Beth removiéndose en sus brazos.

Jadeó.

—Daryl.

Y esta vez no es Maggie quien le llama...

_Me extrañaras cuando me haya ido, Daryl Dixon._

—Daryl, despierta.

El cazador se movió bruscamente de aquellos brazos. Toda la urna se tambaleó y alguien jadeó.

—Tranquilo, ha sido una pesadilla.

Y es entonces, no antes porque aún estaba algo aturdido, cuando mira a la persona que le habla. No puede creerlo y cree, valga la redundancia, que está aún dormido o que ha muerto y está en el cielo.

— ¿Estás bien? —ella se endereza y le toca la frente. Su mano es cálida, segura y gentil.

—_Beth_…

Ella parpadea y le sonríe —Dime, ¿Te sientes bien?

—Beth —su voz es ronca y es que piensa que las lágrimas están a punto de salir, pero se contiene.

Es increíble que… que su subconsciente haya sido capaz de traer aquella pesadilla a sus sueños, porque ahora lo comprende: todo lo anterior fue una jodida pesadilla. No puede creer que aún estén ahí, en la funeraria. Suspiró dejándose caer en el cómodo colchón del ataúd.

— ¿Quieres contarme? —tantea ella.

—Es largo.

Y esta impactado, pero tranquilo. Y aunque es consciente de todo lo que soñó, cree que no recuerda ni la mitad de los hechos.

Ella se encoge de hombros y tentativamente se acuesta a su lado, no demasiado cerca, pero Daryl la atrae. Beth no se tensa ni se incomoda, al contrario suspira agradecida abrazándolo.

—Debemos irnos… —murmura mirando el techo.

— ¿Por qué? Aquí tenemos todo.

Él se muerde el labio tentado a revelarle algo sobre la pesadilla, algo que recuerda claramente —Al amanecer —continua—. Buscaremos un auto y así será más fácil, pero no nos quedaremos aquí.

Beth asiente —De acuerdo. Si lo crees conveniente.

Y ciertamente aquello es lo más conveniente. Al amanecer dejaran la casa y Daryl se encargara de que vayan por el bosque al principio. Beth siempre a su lado, siempre cerca y sin perderla de vista.

Quizás, y si es que la pesadilla esta correcta, buscaran algún cartel de aquel lugar… solo quizás.

Es egoísta, sí, pero no quiere perderla. No cuando ya lo hizo una vez.


End file.
